RWBY: Dawn of Sigma
by Prometheus937
Summary: The second semester is coming to a close, but the counsel desired a new weapon from General Ironwood. A powerful and intelligent machine to bring peace and order to the world, but their vision of peace isn't similar to the machine's. Team RWBY has faced deadly enemy after deadly enemy, but nothing couldn't prepare them for Sigma. Villain influenced by Ultron. Arkos. Possible death.


Hello fellow RWBY fans, Prometheus937 here to bring you a new story I've had in my head for sometime now since I've finished volume 2, and then watched the Avengers: Age of Ultron trailer and told myself. "Character influenced Lightbulb."

So yeah, the villain in the title is influenced by, the great God, James Spader, or Ultron. Apart from that, I have some pretty good ideas on how to incorporate the character. Now for the disclaimer. (Keep in mind that, from my knowledge, I haven't had a character idea influenced so I'm just do what I think should do in the disclaimer.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or the idea of Sigma, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the influenced idea of Sigma, or Ultron, belongs to Marvel/Disney. **(Again,** I believe that's what I need to do)

Anyways, enough with the rambling precautions. Let's get this story starting!

**Prologue: Super Intelligent Grimm Mechanized Annihilator**

* * *

><p>"General Ironwood?" A voice asked in a serious tone. General James Ironwood snapped back to reality to realize he was in a conversation with the counsel about them asking for a soldier that can help maintain peace for the festival.<p>

James Ironwood seemed exhausted as his white overcoat had been hung up rather than wearing it over his gray undercoat. His red tie was a bit loose and his white gloves were tossed aside. His black hair seemed bundled with his silver sides.

He rubbed what seemed to be a line of metal above his right eyebrow. "I apologize counsel. Been busy finishing your _request_." He stated in a sleep deprived tone.

"What of the man you assisted in creating the synthetic?" One of the silhouettes asked.

"He is aware and has helped in construction. We worked on the body with the items we were supplied. My partner left earlier to finish up the details of it's, well, 'brain' while I finished up the body. He got back with the final piece and left in a hurry to get back to Penny. It'll be presented to the people of Vale to show I am taking cautions to ensure a Grimm attack like that will never happen again." Iron replied thoroughly.

"Very well General. Thank you for your time. We have faith that you will make us proud and safe at the festival." One of the counsel group finished as the screen disappeared.

Ironwood sighed as the terminal he had spoke to the counsel displayed a computer screen holding files upon files of information ranging from identities to school records to crime cases to even classified information on the four kingdoms. He took out an orange computer chip the size of his palm and connected it to the terminal. After a few minutes of typing, a notification popped up on the projected screen saying '_UPLOAD IN PROGRESS, EXPECTED TIME OF TRANSFER: 12 HOURS_.' It began to count down.

The general rose from his seat, slipped on his gloves, grabbed his overcoat, and stood at the exit. He looked back at a metallic figure standing where the upper half of the body wasn't visible. James slid the light switch off as the entire workshop went dark. The only light came from the terminal's screen and, briefly, Ironwood opening and closing the door behind him. Following the sound of the door's closing was it being locked.

* * *

><p>Within the dorms of Beacon, the school of training the next generations of hunters and huntresses, slept two teams of four. One is known as team RWBY, made up of the innocent scythe wielding, Ruby Rose, the Schnee dust company heiress, Weiss Schnee, the hidden and skilled Faunus, Blake Belladona, and the flirtatious, fiery, blonde, Yang Xaio Long. The second team known as team JNPR, consisted of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and-<p>

"Nora!" Nora whispered loudly in her sleep.

...Nora Valkyrie. Their leader was Jaune, who was considered the blonde goof ball or a knight. Ren was considered a calm spirit. Nora was known as...well, her last name is a give away(AN: Sorry Nora fans, she the only character in the series I have yet to fully understand), and Pyrrha Nikos was best known as the legendary and skilled Spartan.

Pyrrha was tossing and turning from what seemed to be a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha stood in the middle of a highway, fully dressed in her gear as she saw seven other people, team RWBY to her left and her teammates to her right. Each of them were battle ready with expressions of bravery, but with slight fear in their eyes. The spartan was confused to why everyone was like the way they were, but that was answered as a seven foot tall figure dropped from above. She couldn't see this new face seeing how it was hidden with the night, but she could see what looked like metallic features, two thin, sharp, glowing orange lines as eyes, and a large, orange, sinister mouth.<p>

"Children. Unexpected. Scanning. Assessment: Potential threats. Commencing termination!" The hidden figure said with a voice that gave the spartan shivers.

Yang smirked as she readied her gauntlets. "Time to send this guy back to Skynet!"

She lounged at the silhouette, fists ready, and swung at the enemy. It blocked both shots and went for the punch, but the blonde leaped out of the way. She still smirked...until she saw it was holding a handful of her hair and tossed it aside. Her smirking expression became one of complete rage as her hair glowed and eyes turn red with fury. Part of her team started to lower their weapons. Yang charged up her right hook as she ran forward feeling nothing but rage. She was about to hit the figure when the machine caught it.

The machine like enemy hit with blinding speed at each of Yang's pressure points and blasted her through the ground as she was sent miles away, few who had thought it'd be fine had to take a second to process what had just happen, but before they could snap back to reality, the figure hit them harder than a truck with the speed almost equal to that of light.

Pyrrha tried to keep track of their enemy but they were to fast and she was hit extremely hard and sent the ground. She couldn't find the strength to get up. She lifted her gaze from the ground and she saw Jaune being held up in the air, attempting to fight back.

"Struggling till the very end. Illogical. You must realize the end is here!" The enemy stated.

Jayne's gaze met Pyrrha's. "Pyrrha." He struggled to say with the tight grip around his throat. Pyrrha tried to help and answer him, but she couldn't even help herself.

She gazed in horror as energy fused together in the open hand of the silhouette as he unleashed it on the knight causing him to shout loudly in pain. "Pyrrha!"

* * *

><p>"JAUNE!" Pyrrha sat up extremely fast as beads of sweat rolled down her face. She saw Jaune was sitting off the side of her bed while giving her the same look that Ren and Nora were giving her; a worried one.<p>

The door opened as team RWBY entered. "Everything alright? We heard someone screaming." Asked Ruby.

Jaune's gaze returned to the red haired spartan to find her gaze was locked on him and pulled him into a hug. They both were blushing, but Jaune returned the embrace.

Pyrrha was thinking deeply. _It was just a nightmare...right?_

* * *

><p>Back at the workshop, the screen projected on the desk still showed the transfer's countdown, for a moment, it was overlapped by a picture of an orange gear, and within it, was an orange symbol for the Greek letter Sigma. Following in another notification was one word.<p>

**_Peace_**

* * *

><p>Thank you readers! Hope you enjoyed this prolougue. Favorite and review, if you wish.<p> 


End file.
